


fulmen

by midnight_tide



Series: abyssi [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Gen, Mira HQ (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_tide/pseuds/midnight_tide
Summary: sudden disaster
Series: abyssi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017631
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She is 12 when her brother leaves, off to explore the stars. To explore ones near the black hole in the center of our galaxy, this is the last time she will see him for 18 years, and she hugs him tight and says “remember to come back” “i will, i promise” she has day dreams about going to space whenever she can escape from lessons, which she is always coming up with extra credit to escape from it. She runs away to the forest when she can, makes forts that will last for years, and climbs sturdy trees. She always texts her brother before bed, until one day when she’s 13 he sends one last message, theat reads “I love you, I hope you hope you have a good time without me. Get into some trouble for me please” the message the world gets from the ship is that something happened with the o2 and everyone has to go into sleep pods until the ship turns around in 17 years. No one knows if he, or the others will make it.

His voice echoes around her mind as lilac walks through the woods. Memories flashed through her mind and when she gets to her camp she's crying. Tears spilled down her cheeks and sobs echoing in the air. She might never see him again. Never. She falls asleep for a moment and wakes up past midnight, the sun is set and it's dark outside. She walks through the woods, and into the clearing that's half a mile from the house. She looks up into the sky, sees the milky way, and blows a kiss, and says a promise. I will find you in the stars.

Days later and she still remembers. She's listening to podcasts about the stars, and painting sunsets. The podcast is about xenobiology, and how it can be used to help make space stations better.

8 months later, it's her birthday. She baked her own cake, because there's a party tomorrow for her birthday. The cake has 3 layers and is 6 inches tall, and 8 circumference. It's a lemon cake, and it has a pale green chocolate coating over the top, and there's some decorations of vines and pale white flowers with lemon peel stamens. It's beautiful. She takes a photo to keep for sam. And when she eats it, it tastes like sam’s lemon cookie recipe. It makes her feel warm inside, so she goes for a walk in the gardens of lilacs she was named after.

At the party she wears a several layer sundress that goes just past her knees. It's a lilac purple, fading from almost whit at the top, to midnight dark at the bottom. Her hair is complicated swirls that hide the glass bottles of water holding the lilacs in her hair. She dances with the girls, and a few boys, and eventually gets a few of them to steal the cake off the table. For sam. She says in her head before everyone gets into a cake fight. 

Sometimes she takes an electric scooter down to the city and goes to the parks, and does some fancy stuff. She buys ice cream for the little kids whose mothers don't have enough money, and for the older kids who ask for some. She gives, and gives and gives. It feels good. But she can't say who she is or the abouts yell at her, or go quiet and leave. So she goes by roof. Her name is roof, and she's a trickster god. I hope he's proud of me

Most of the time she listens to podcasts, and goes to the observatory to get training to go on a ship. The first few times she does the training she pukes, but after 3 times, she starts to get the hang of it, and after 10 it's pretty easy., and at 20 it's just a fun thing to do. She knows that she will be there to meet Sam when he gets back home. 

She's trying to make a plan. She’ll be 28 when he gets back. The first step should be to work at mira hq in earth's atmosphere, then take a trip on a ship just above a skeld-type ship, and then stay at a space station. What kind of space station? A research station, if she works at mira hq and a ship, she should be knowledgeable about ships, and that's a good reason for someone to hire her. She may be the daughter of the richest family on earth, but she wants to work for what she has, not have it handed to her.


	2. mask

Paper mache and cardboard boxes. Lilac starts making masks. She orders some capes, ski masks, gloves, pants and shirts. She makes deer skull masks with black, glowing eyes. No 2 look the same, all of them are different. She has a plan

At the next party, she gets some other kids to dress up in costumes, outfits that cost more than a car discarded in an adjacent room. Hair covered in hair spray is stuffed in ski masks. Every inch of skin is covered in gloves, long sleeves shirts and baggy pants. shoes, and masks are the only way to recognize each other. Lilac flicks off the lights with her tablet after putting her cape on. The screams of the adults echo through the halls. The 13 kids walk out slowly from the side hall. The adults grow quiet as they see them. The clicking of 13 shoes on fake marble ring out in the ballroom. Some nervous laughter rings in the air. The group of children, led by lilac, in 2 rows go up to the stand where the musician plays. They stand tall, with heads down to show the glowing eyes on the masks. Everything is still, and waiting. Then the music, already recorded, plays on the loudspeakers. It's low and haunting. The children sing along to the song. People start leaving, slowly at first, and faster, until only the parents of the kids, and mr, and ms mira are left.

(this is the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfyPSUgkUbY )

She, of course, gets yelled at. And it makes the news. It's a big mystery who they are. No one knows really, other than the miras and a few other families, and they aren't all that willing to share. But a few days later, in the city they are seen again, riding on the high end electric scooters. They stopped a mugging downtown. And one robbery. They did this by just staring.

In the driveway of the mira house 13 kids are shaking in the after adrenaline. “That was scary,” says Maya, the youngest at 9. “Agreed.” says Jake, the oldest at 17. “We have to get some real training” lilac says, “mixed martial arts, there's a good place in uptown, near the river” “ok, let's do that, does everyone have an excuse to get training” says jake. murmurs of agreement echo out. “Meet at gray park on in a month” 

GROUP CHAT: DRAUM

[lilac] soo…. Who are you guys 

[maya] im 9 and a girl, i have the mask with the bones attached to wires on it

[toby]im 10 and i have the mask with red eyes

[jake] i have the one with blue eyes and the red mane and im 17

[joel] im 16 and my mask had a green undertone and the eyes were a yellowish green

[jammie]mine had a brown mane and blue eyes

[jammie] and im 12

[taylor] my mask has blue eyes and there were cracks with blue in them im 11

[elie] im 13 mine has some resin dew drops on it

[lilac] well i should go too, mine has yellow eyes and the cracks are black

[eme]im 14 and my mask is white, no cracks and the eyes are light blue

[jax]im 15 my mask’s eyes are white, and there's some metal looking flecks on it

[felix]15, mines has orange eyes

[freya] mine has red eye, im 12

[amanda]14 and mine has white eyes

[lilac] i feel like we should have code names

[lilac changed their name to roof]

[roof] i clam roof

[eme] i guess i'll take ice, my mask is kinda snowy looking

[eme changed their name to ice]

[jake] HELLFIRE!

[jake changed their name to Hellfire]

[jax changed their name to tinN]

[tinN] i meant to miss spell it

[roof] totaly

[felix] squash, just cause

[felix changed their name to squash]

[joel changed their name to mint]

[maya]how do i change my name

[maya] wait i got it

[maya changed their name to tree ]

[toby changed their name to sunny]

[taylor changed their name to cyan]

[cyan] my brothers favorite color was cyan

[jammie]ill be pie

[jammie changed their name to pie]

[fraya changed their name to kai]

[kai] i just like it

[elie changed their name to dew]

[dew] my mask has dew on it soooo

[amanda changed their name to silver]

[roof] how long do we want to do do this stoping muggings thing for

[hellfire] i dont know

[roof] i can but some scooters for us to use

[dew]i can bring water

[roof]meet at my driveway in a month, we can scooter to grey park

[tinN]k

[hellfire]see ya

[mint]bye!

[cyan] have a good day

After a month, they have some training but not enough, and the black fancy scooters have clay bones on strings on them. They have weapons, mostly decorative, but they all have some purpose. Elie has some sharp pieces of clay that look threatening, Jake has a bat with some black fabric tied on it, Joel has a few dark knives, eme has some scratchy rope that looks intimidating, and lilac has a staff with a fake skull. Every day they can get away, They go to grey park and stop mugings, and eventually some kids come, with bikes and scooters, dressed in black, and with deer skull masks that have glowing eyes. Everyday after that, more and more come in. 4 months later the police set up a shelter for them, and each time gets better. After 5 months, there's over 100 members, and a system is formed. 

Jake, going by hellfire spoke to the crowd “me and roof here are the leaders tonight, our patrol is going up main street for 30 blocks, then over 5, roof is leading right and i'm leading left, you can choose what way you want to go. And if you see tentacles you RUN. run like hell and don't look back, we are getting stories of imposters in this city, mira hq is going to start cracking down on them, so we should stop seeing theme my spring, that is all” everyone shuffles out of the pale room, and lilac, or roof as she is known here starts the low haunting music that bodes safety for people. Each of the original 13 has a speaker, and they plate loud and reverberating. Roof grabs the scooter that bodes safety, and fear to many. She and hellfire start down the main street, the air below freezing and the streets clear. She joins the haunting melody that has so many voces, deep and high. Her fingers are just starting to get numb when she turns right on belmast street. After 10 blocks she hears some crincleing in an alley. She motions for Matthew to go with her. He starts walking down with her. She sees blood soaked tentacles in the alleyway. “RUN” she yells at the top of her lungs. It twitches and she hits it hard in the shoulder with her staff when it tries to get up. Its response is a pained groan that makes her almost have sympathy for it, before she remembers that it killed someone. Everyone else is down the block by the time roof and Matthew get out of the alley. He jumps on his bike and she jumps on her scooter, just as the music reaches a hurried crescendo. The group bikes, and scooters back to grey park. Roof sits down. “What happened?” someone asks from the crowd of people panting from running from that thing. “I-i saw an imposter,” Roof says, panting “it had killed something and was eating it I think. I don't know what it killed” everyone's breaths form clouds of mist in the winter air. After about 10 minutes, hellfire’s group comes in. tinN shouts “WHAT HAPPENED” “there was an imposter” roof responds, hellfire says “i'm going to call the cops, on what street was it” “redmond av and mintwood drive” everyone goes home, a little more tired than before, and a lot more scared.

LEADER CHAT  
[hellfire] that went awful

[roof] agreed

[tinN] what are we going to do

[mint]lay low for a bit, we don't want anyone to get hurt

[hellfire] now we need someone to stay back and tell people about it

[roof]i can do it on wednesday and friday

[tinN] ill do it on tuesday

[mint] i can do thursday

[hellfire] good, we can start back on the weekend when mira and the police have dealt with this

[roof] goodnight guys

[tinN] night

[hellfire] bye

[mint] GN

The christmas party isn't boring this time. “Hey” someone says “who are you?” she asks before looking at him “hellfire?” “Jake” he hisses back “sorry, do you know where the rest of the group is” “i saw jax by the punchbowl talking with amanda, maya and toy are there too.” “Do you think we could snag that room we changed in before?” “yeah that would be a good idea” “i'll get the punch bowl kids and bring them there, you get the others”

They all fell asleep in that room after playing cards for as long as they could. When they woke up in the morning it was a chain reaction, one up, then the next and next. They collectively wandered into the kitchens. Lilac started making pancakes, and Jake starts making whipped cream, Joel makes orange juice, and Jax starts cutting up fruit. It feels calm. After breakfast lilac asked one of the assistants to get some clothes for them. He came back carrying a large amount of folded clothes and said their parents left them for them. They moved off into the room they slept in, and the girls went to the bathroom to change, and the boys stayed in the main room. Lilac passed out the clothes “tree, here….cyan, these are yours…..kai, take these…. Dew these are for you.. And silver these are yours, squash this is for you, and mint this is yours.” lilac turned away after this to get changed into her usual sports bra, dress pants and button down shirt. After a few minutes of changing in welcome silence, mint knocked on the door, “are you dressed yet?” “yeah!” tinN responded “soooo….. What do you want to do today?” says hellfire “how about we go to the observatory!” kai chirps “that's in uptown right?” roof says “i have some scooter we can ride down there” “sweet” says tinN “how about we go to the global market after” says sunny “i hear they have some new fruits” “lets go” says hellfire

The whir of wheels against pavement moving fast. “OBSERVATORY” kai shouts “OBSERVATORY” they all shout back. By the time they get there their fingers and toes are somewhat numb. “What part should we go to first”says mint, “I don't know, how about we wander, and meet back at the entrance in an hour” says hellfire. murmurs of agreement echo through the group and they start to separate. An hour later Tree, sunny and lilac, are talking about what they saw. “Five years ago there was a transit of mercury, and that was pretty boring, but once it was speeded up it was a bit more interesting” lilac hums in agreement, after all, she had watched it and it was boring. A few minutes later hellfire comes over, leading cyan, dew, and ice, “hey” says ice “hey” roof responds only a few moments later mint comes over with squash, silver, tinN, and pie. “Ok, everyones here, now let's go” says tinN. Everyone hops on the scooters to go to the global market. When they get there, kai drags roof and tree to get some fruit for lunch, talking excitedly about the newly imported asain fruits. “I'm going to get sushi, meet back here in 10” hellfire nods and the group splits up to get food. 

GROUP CHAT: DRAUM

[roof] that was fun

[kai] the fruits were really good

[kai]no i'm not sharing with you squash

[squash]awwww

[hellfire] i will see you guys tomorrow at gray park

[cyan]see you

[tree]good night

[roof] bye

Roof turns on a podcast before falling asleep, drifting out of consciousness just as the person says “...the stars are the future, and the past……”


End file.
